


Upside Down

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Laurel Lance is Alive, Leonard Snart is Alive, stranger things, they're stuck in the upside down, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: In which Laurel and Leonard are trapped in the Upside Down and Sara finds out they're alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really loved Stranger Things, and the idea of the Upside Down. I alluded to it once on a chapter of The Tales of the Crook and the Assassin. Then this idea came to me yesterday, and I had to write it.

“What the hell?” The blonde woman wearing a dirty hospital gown and the robe of a dead Time Master stepped toward the strange ship. Like everything else in this place, vines and strange plants were starting to grow over it.  “You didn’t tell me aliens landed in Central City.”

“They didn’t,” her companion shook his head. “That’s the Waverider.”

Laurel Lance raised her eyebrows. “As in the timeship you and Sara were on?”

“Yes.”

There was a screeching cry that sounded closer to them than the last one they’d heard. Both of them weren’t ones to be swayed by much, but the monster from the forest had them scared for their lives. They didn’t know if there were any more of them out there, or how to slow down the one that was on their trail. Hell, they didn’t even have any weapons to fight it.

“We need to get on the ship now,” she said, running toward it. “Come on, Snart!”

Leonard Snart hurried after her and opened the door to the ship.

* * *

 

“Sara?”

Sara opened her eyes. She’d fallen asleep in the library again. Since she had learned Darhk had killed her sister, she had been looking for any possible way to save her sister and was getting more familiar with this part of the ship than either the professor or Ray. By now, she had learned to start keeping an extra pillow down there in the event exhaustion did do her in.

She must have been losing it if she was hearing Laurel’s voice now.

“Sara? Mick?”

That made her bolt upright. It was Leonard’s voice now that she heard.

“Sara, please tell me you’re here?” Laurel’s voice called out again, and Sara finally found the source. It was coming from the old radio set in the corner.

Sara scrambled over to it. Her lessons from the Amazo came back to her as she tried to adjust the frequency to get hear them better. “Laurel? Leonard?”

“Sara!” Laurel’s voice came in clearer now. “Oh, thank god.”

“Laurel!” Sara laughed, feeling relieved. “You’re alive!”

“Yes, yes I am!” Laurel sounded happy. “At least I think I am. And there’s this guy here who says he knows you too. His name’s Leonard Snart?”

“You’re with Leonard?! He’s there too?”

“It’s me, Sara,” his voice came in, and Sara smiled. “Guess I didn’t die after all.”

“But the Oculus exploded. I saw it from the ship, it took out most of the Vanishing Point.”

“When it went exploded, something sucked me in. I woke up in a forest. The other Time Bastards were around me, still dead to the world. I started trying to find a way out, and that’s how I ran into your sister.”

Sara frowned. “But Laurel died.”

“That’s the weird part,” Laurel cut in. “In the hospital, I started hearing chanting, and the next thing I knew I was here. I don’t know how long it was before I met Leonard. It’s dark all the time and I don’t have a watch and Leonard’s is broken.”

“Laurel, calm down,” Sara ordered. “Where are you two right now?”

“The Waverider,” Leonard said. “We’re in what looks like Central City, and the Waverider’s crashed out here by some silos. Everything’s covered with vines and goo.”

“I’m going to get both of you back,” Sara promised. “I swear, I’ll get you home. Just stay on here until I get Rip or something to figure this out.”

“We’ll try,” Laurel replied. “But Sara, there’s something here. Something’s been chasing us.”

“What?”

A monstrous roar filtered in over the radio. It sent a chill down Sara’s spine. “What was that?”

“We have to go!” Leonard shouted. “Laurel!”

“What’s happening?!” Sara adjusted the radio as it started to go static again. “What’s going on?”

“We have to run,” her sister sounded desperate. “Sara, this thing killed and ate the other Time Masters. Now it’s after us.”

Another roar came, this one a little louder.

“Laurel!” she yelled. “Leonard!”

“Sara-“

Leonard’s voice cut out as a spark flew from the radio and hit Sara. She yelped and jumped back as the entire set started smoking and emitted sparks. When she tried to work it again, it didn’t respond. The radio was dead.

Setting the headset down, Sara ran out of the library. She needed to wake the others and tell them what she’d heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, newest denial theory is right here. Laurel and Leonard are just stuck in the Upside Down.


End file.
